


That Fateful Day

by Marilyn1000



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn1000/pseuds/Marilyn1000
Summary: Scarlett final sees Rhett when he loses control of his temper.
Relationships: Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW
> 
> Author’s Note: A totally different reaction from Rhett. Scarlett has just told Rhett she doesn’t want to have any more children therefore they would have to sleep in separate bedrooms.

“Separate bedrooms? No, my dear, we will not be sleeping in separate bedrooms. The deal we made was my money for your body. I still want your body and I am sure you still want my money. I am going to take you away from bad influences. I will sell your mills, your store and every other thing you own in this town.” Rhett said quietly.  
Scarlett cried, “You can’t do that! You can’t sell my businesses!”  
Rhett held up his hand and said, “When you married me everything you own became mine. Your businesses, your children, even that sweet body. Come along we need to go see Henry Hamilton!”  
They walked out of the house and got into the buggy. Rhett took them to Uncle Henry’s office. Uncle Henry was available to see them right away. Rhett said, “I would like to sell all of the property that my wife brought to the marriage.”  
Uncle Henry looked at Scarlett and said, “Okay.”  
Scarlett screamed, “No, Uncle Henry, I don’t want to sell.”  
Uncle Henry looked at Scarlett and said, “He has the legal right to sell anything that had been owned by you before your marriage. I have to do what he says.”  
Rhett said, “Please find a buyer for the mills, the store, the property and anything else my wife once owned. We will be selling the house also. We will be leaving town shortly so let me sign the power of attorney so you can complete the sales. I will contact you later as to where to send the money.” Rhett signed the forms and they left the building.  
Rhett took her arm and walked her back to the buggy. He helped her in and turned to her and said, “We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Henry will finish the sales and wire me the money. We will spend some time in Charleston visiting my mother then we will move to London, England. You can tell anyone and everyone but nobody can stop me from selling your holdings or taking you to England. We will be spending a lot of time together in the next two months until we get to England so get use to my company.  
Scarlett started crying. She clung to Rhett. She said, “Please don’t do this. Please don’t sell my businesses. Put a manager in charge. I will go with you peacefully and easily if you don’t sell my businesses.”  
Rhett turned to her and said, “You are never coming back to Atlanta unless I am dead. Accept that.”  
Scarlett said, “I will never forgive you for this.”  
Rhett just looked at her and laughed wickedly. He said, “I don’t care.”  
When they got back to the mansion Rhett told the servants to pack up everyone’s clothing they were moving to England. He walked around with Scarlett and Pork looking at the paintings deciding which ones he wanted shipped to England. The entire time he was acting so calm but he never let go of Scarlett’s arm. He told Pork which paintings he wanted shipped to England and which ones sold. He would occasionally tell Scarlett, “If there are any you want be sure and speak up.” When they got to the library, he told Pork to pack up all the books and send them to Mrs. Wilkes. He asked Scarlett, “Do you approve, my dear?” All Scarlett could do was nod. She was scared! Rhett was acting calm but there was a fire in his eyes that spoke of barely contained anger.  
Scarlett said, “I want the photographs sent to England.”  
Rhett turned to her and said, “Very good point, my dear.”  
They then walked out to the stables and Rhett told the head groom, “We are leaving for England tomorrow. Sell all the horses starting tomorrow morning. Henry Hamilton will know how to get in touch with me.”  
Rhett and Scarlett went inside and the staff was gathered. Rhett said, “I have decided to go to England for an extended stay and my family will be going with me, of course. We will be leaving tomorrow morning therefore this is your last day. I will give everyone two weeks salary. Pork will decide who needs to stay longer in order to clean the house out. Thank you all very much.”  
Rhett said, “Mammy, may I speak with you?”  
Mammy walked over and looked at Rhett then at Scarlett then back to Rhett. Rhett said, “I will provide you with a monthly allowance until your death. Would you like to go to Tara?”  
Mammy again looked from Rhett to Scarlett to Rhett. Mammy said, “Yes sir. I would.”  
Rhett said, “I will have Pork put you on the train tomorrow. I will instruct him to send a telegram so that Will is there to meet you.”  
Mammy said, “Yes, Captain Butler.”  
With that Scarlett knew she had lost. If Mammy would not stand up for her no one would. Scarlett was suddenly sick to her stomach. Why was he doing this?  
Scarlett said, “Why?”  
Rhett turned to her and said, “I’m removing us from bad influences. I can’t have you associating with any person that would encourage you to kick your husband out of his marital bed. Who knows what other bad ideas he might share with you?”  
Scarlett started crying, “Rhett, please, don’t do this.”  
Rhett looked at her with a sad look on his face. He said, “I didn’t want to do it this way but it seems Mr. Wilkes has too much influence on your mind. From now on the only person whose opinion you will care about is mine. Come on we have one more stop.” They left the house and got in the buggy. They went to The Painted Lady.  
When Rhett got out Scarlett started crying again. She said, “Rhett, don’t make me go in there. My reputation will be ruined.”  
Rhett replied, “What reputation? I can’t leave you out here. You would run away.”  
Scarlett said, “I promise I won’t.”  
Rhett said, “Your promises are worthless. I can carry you in which would cause quite a scene or you can quietly walk in the back door with me.”  
Scarlett got out of the buggy and walked with Rhett. He kept one arm around her waist like he thought she was going to try to run away. She knew that was pointless. She also knew until they got to England Rhett was going to be beside her all the time. She wasn’t going to try to run away. Mammy had been her last hope. Everyone else would know legally he could do what he wanted. Nobody was going to help her.  
They walked into Belle’s establishment through the back door which Rhett unlocked with a key. Scarlett looked at him and said, “Why do you have a key to her establishment?” In spite of everything else that was going on she was getting angry at him about his relationship with Belle.  
Rhett turned to her and laughed, “I’m part owner. That entitles me to a key.”  
They walked straight up the stairs and entered the first door on the left. Belle looked at them in complete shock. Rhett didn’t bother with introductions. Rhett said, “I need to sell my half of the brothel. How much money have you got on hand?”  
Belle told him an amount and Scarlett was shocked. She should have done this instead of the lumber business.  
Rhett said, “I will take it. Give me that piece of paper.” Rhett wrote something on the paper and handed it back to her. He then said, “Take this to my attorney and he will take care of it for you. Tell him to send me a bill. Now go get the money and several dozen prophylactics. My wife doesn’t want to get pregnant anytime soon.”  
Belle hurried out of the room to get the money. After she was out the door Rhett said, “I might just borrow one of Belle’s rooms and take you right here in a whore house.”  
Scarlett ignored his comment and just continued looking around the room. She hoped it was just a threat but she wasn’t going to say anything in case it set him off. He was making no effort to hide his anger. She had never been so scared in her life. Even that Yankee deserter hadn’t scared her this bad.  
Rhett said, “Would you like that Scarlett?”  
Scarlett gave him a sick kind of smile and said, “Whatever you want, Rhett?”  
Rhett snarled at her, “Exactly! Whatever I want anytime I want! I am no longer going to treat you like a lady. I am going to treat you like the whore you are.”  
Scarlett just stared at him hoping the fear didn’t show on her face.  
Rhett leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You are so afraid you are shaking like a leaf. You should be afraid. I want to kill your paramour but unfortunately you are the only one I can get my hands on. And my hands will be all over you tonight.”  
Belle came back in with a handful of money and all the prophylactics she had in a bag. She offered them to Rhett but he indicated that she should give them to Scarlett. Rhett turned to Belle and said, “We are moving to England tomorrow. So, give me a hug and a kiss.” Belle looked at Scarlett. Rhett said mockingly, “Scarlett doesn’t mind, do you?” Rhett looked at her until Scarlett smiled and said, “Of course not.” Belle gave him a hug and started to give him a peck on the cheek but Rhett turned it into a full-bodied lip lock. Scarlett was so mad but Rhett just laughed. He took her hand and took her down the hall. Scarlett wailed, “No, Rhett, please not here.” The room they entered was practically bare with just a bed and chest of drawers. He walked around looking in all the drawers which were empty. He turned to Scarlett and with a very sad look on his face he said, “This is a room I had set aside for me when I first became Belle’s partner. I haven’t been here in a while because I was being faithful to my wife.” Then rather harshly he said, “Unfortunately we haven’t got time for me to fuck your brains out. It is time for supper.”  
Rhett sent a note to Mrs. Wilkes asking if they could drop by tonight after supper. Rhett took the entire family to the Wilkes’ house. After they were seated in the parlor Rhett explained that an emergency had arisen with some of his businesses in London. Rhett believed he would need to be in London for at least a year maybe more therefore the entire family was coming with him. They were leaving tomorrow morning to board a ship out of Charleston. Melanie was upset but said, “We understand. Don’t we Ashley?” Ashley looked dazed and a little sick but he recovered enough to ask, “What about the mills?” Everyone turned and looked at Scarlett. Rhett was holding her hand and she could feel the anger radiating off of him. Scarlett said, “We decided that it would be best for me to sell all my business interest in Atlanta since we don’t know when we will be able to return. My businesses need someone watching over them daily.” Rhett gently squeezed her hand and Scarlett felt a wave of relief go through her. She didn’t want him any madder. There was conversation about London but soon Rhett had the family leave. As everyone was hugging everyone goodbye Scarlett avoided hugging Ashley and just gave him a weak little smile and softly said, “Goodbye.” For his part Ashley felt guilt and despair. He knew this had something to do with what he had said to her today at the mill. He also knew he would never see Scarlett again.

They put the children to bed. Rhett grabbed the bottle of brandy and the prophylactics and he went upstairs to their room. Scarlett had just finished feeding Bonnie and Rhett just sat and stared at her and the baby. She got up and put the baby in the bassinet.   
Rhett laid on the bed and told her to undress for him. Scarlett said, “Can you help me?”   
Rhett got up and helped her with her buttons and laces then laid back down and watched her take off her clothes. Rhett then said, “I may decide that you don’t need to wear all those undergarments. They just get in my way. Now you come here and help me undress.” She took off his shoes, his cravat, his jacket, his shirt and came close to his pants. Rhett said, “Go on, Scarlett” She finally reached down and slowly unbutton his fly. Scarlett didn’t realize that by going slow she was making it even more sensuous. When she finished unbuttoning his pants Rhett was rock hard. Scarlett could not stop herself from touching his manhood. And she sighed with how good it felt to touch it. It was so smooth but so hard all at the same time. Rhett told her to get on her knees in between his legs. When she was so positioned Rhett said, “Put my rod in your mouth.” Scarlett was about to refuse but one look at Rhett’s face told her that wasn’t a good idea. There was a drop of something on the tip of his manhood and she reach down with her mouth and tasted it. Rhett groaned. Scarlett felt exhilarated. Scarlett put his rod inside her mouth. Rhett said, “Suck on it and move your head up and down.” Rhett moaned. Rhett said, “Look at me.” Scarlett complied. Rhett then said, “Yes. I will remember this always.” Rhett felt the urge to say crueler words to Scarlett but he did not want to break her spirit. He just wanted her to know who the boss was in their relationship. She liked this a lot. She finally got a reaction out of Rhett Butler. She felt like she was finally in control. The more she sucked the more he squirmed and groaned and moaned. Finally, he got tense and he was filling her mouth with something. She had to swallow or she was going to gag. He finished and pulled her to him. He said, “Swallow then kiss me.” She did. He asked her, “Did you like that?” She said, “Yes.” Let’s lay here for a little bit until I recover then I will make you happy too. Scarlett said, “I would like that.” Rhett said, “If you keep up your enthusiastic participation in our nightly activities, I might forgive you by the time we get to England.” Scarlett just nodded her head. Scarlett didn’t know why but Rhett didn’t seem so angry anymore but she was still going to do whatever he said to do. He was being gentle with her but she knew he could turn rough in a second if she refused. When Rhett felt his erection stirring, he began kissing Scarlet again. He kissed her down her stomach to her mounds and the tiny bundle of nerves. It felt so good Scarlet did not want him to ever stop. If he had tried to do this the night before she would not have let him but she knew that tonight was not a night for her to say no. She knew his temper could flare up at any moment. When he put one finger in her she started squirming and when he inserted two, she was enjoying her first orgasm. He was very tender and kept up his attentiveness to her female parts. All Scarlet could think was Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. When he finally entered her, she went to that wonderful place again and again. They rested for a while. While they were resting Bonnie woke up for her 2 AM feeding. Rhett walked over to the bassinet stark naked. When Scarlett scolded him for not putting on a robe, he just laughed at her. After Bonnie was back in her bassinet Rhett had her stroke him to hardness. This time he made her get on top and she found she liked it but she liked it better when she was underneath him and he was pounding her like no tomorrow. There was a certain savagery to it that Scarlett liked. What put her over the edge was the look on Rhett’s face of intense pleasure. They rested some more. Rhett held her close and ask her if he had made it plain to her that she was his woman. She nodded. He would get very savage if someone threatened his ownership of her again. Scarlett nodded again. It was the most wonderful sexual night of her life. She knew that he would not have gotten that mad if he didn’t love her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Two  
The next morning, they were on their way to Charleston. They had left all servants behind including the nurse maid. Rhett told Scarlett she could take care of her own children. If she needed instructions, he would help her. On the train Scarlett accepted that her life was never going to be the same just as she had when she found out she was pregnant with Wade, just as she had when she arrived at Tara and her mother was dead and her pa was crazy, just as she had when she married Frank. She would never own a business again. All she would be from now on was a wife and mother with Rhett telling her what to do. There would never be a happy ever after for her and Ashley. She wasn’t ever going to think about Ashley again. It would be too painful. She wasn’t going to think about anything. Rhett could make all the decisions. It would be so nice to finally relax and not have to worry about anything. Once Scarlett had accepted her new role, she really began to enjoy not being responsible for anyone or anything. While they were at her mother in law’s she didn’t even have the responsibility of running a household. She was enjoying herself for the first time since before the war started. Her days were filled with social engagements, being with the children and having real conversations with Rhett. Her nights were filled with Rhett. He was with her always but he was fun and entertaining. He would take her to dinner, or dancing, or to the theater, or to soirees but no matter where they went, she was never allowed to leave his side. All the Charlestonians thought it was so adorable that Rhett loved his wife so much he wouldn’t be separated from her for even a minute. Scarlett knew the truth was that he thought she was going to try to run away but she had accepted her fate. She hoped in England he would give her more freedom. Since they had left Atlanta her husband was another man. He wasn’t hiding behind a mask. When they were together, she felt like he was totally engaged in the activity especially their sexual relations. Before she felt like he was holding himself back but not anymore. She had not really enjoyed their sexual relations before but now it was a wonderful, pleasurable, utopia. The thing that amazed her was how often he wanted to engage in relations and if he wanted to, he would just get up and take her hand and escort her upstairs. She had turn beet red when they were in the parlor with people around and he did this. Nobody else appeared to notice or said anything. She guessed they were just too proper to say anything.   
The only people who might make him pause was the children especially Bonnie. If Bonnie needed to nurse, he would wait until Bonnie was finished. They would play with Bonnie and put her back down in her bassinet. As soon as Bonnie was asleep, he would engage in sexual activities with her. Up until that fateful day she had not even known what an orgasm was now she was having them several times a day every day. It was amazing that Rhett could make her feel that good over and over again. She thought maybe this was supposed to be some kind of punishment but she didn’t feel like she was being punished. Maybe if she was a lady, she might feel like she was being punished but all she was doing was making her husband happy. That was what they all taught… make your husband happy. There was a moment of regret when she realized she had not been making her husband happy. Kicking your husband out of his bedroom was not making him happy. She smiled and thought that is all in the past now. He seemed happy. She hoped so.   
It was morning and they were laying in their bed and Rhett admitted to himself that he was happy. If he had not lost his temper, he would never have done the things he did that day but he was fed up with Ashley Wilkes running his life. Scarlett had almost turned docile. He was sure that wouldn’t last for long. He hoped it lasted until they got to England. He didn’t want a hysterical, crying woman on his hands on the boat. It was like Scarlett had taken on another personality. One he actually really liked. She was docile but enthusiastic in their sexual activities. She never told him no and she did everything he asked her to do without question. He was running low on prophylactics and that would never do right now. He needed to find a bordello. Oh, he would get her pregnant again and again and again where all she was concerned about was him and his children. Twenty sounds like a good number. And he laughed to himself. He knew his mother thought it was strange that he never let Scarlett out of his sight but he just pretended he was crazy in love with her. Maybe he was. And he laughed again.   
Scarlett turned to Rhett and said, “What are you laughing about?”   
Rhett replied, “How wonderfully exciting you are. And I’m going to prove it.” and he rolled Scarlett on top of him and started kissing her. And Rhett did.   
Later that night as Scarlett was getting ready for bed Rhett came up to her and whispered in her ear, “I have to go out tonight. Can I trust you to be here when I get back?”  
Scarlett said, “Of course Rhett.” She didn’t add that she had no money or any friends here to help her escape.   
Rhett whispered again, “I hope so sweetheart. I would not be happy if I found you missing.”  
Scarlett reached up and kissed him. She said, “I will be right here when you get back. Would you go get Bonnie so she will be in here with me when she needs feeding.”  
Rhett smiled and said, “I’ll be right back.”  
Rhett brought Bonnie to her. Rhett looked at her suspiciously but she kept her face neutral then he was gone. She didn’t even know where he was going. She hoped it wasn’t to a whore house. Hopefully not here in Charleston where it would embarrass his mother.   
Rhett didn’t come back until late. He had to visit several bordellos before he purchased as many as he thought they might need on the ship. When he got back to their room, he saw her and Bonnie laying in the bed. It appeared that Scarlett had fallen asleep while nursing Bonnie because Bonnie was laying on Scarlett’s chest with one nipple in her mouth. It was such a beautiful erotic picture. It was all he could do not to replace Bonnie’s mouth with his. He wondered what it would be like to nurse at her bosom. They would do that tomorrow, not tonight. She looked too peaceful. He gently picked Bonnie up and laid her in her bassinet. He ran his hand over Scarlett’s breast and felt the nipple harden. Maybe tonight was a good time after all. She was his wife she was supposed to please him. No, he could tell she was tired. He would just get undressed and sleep beside her. He undressed and laid down beside her. He pulled her to him and caressed her breast. He decided that she didn’t need to be awake for him to pleasure himself with her body. Was she wet? Oh yes. Did the woman stay wet? He slid his finger inside her and she moaned. So much the better. God but he wanted her to suck him off. Tomorrow morning! Don’t wake her up enter her. He caressed her breast and suckled on her nipple. It was so erotic when milk came out. He was nursing just a little bit more then her hand reached up and held him to her breast just like he was her child. Oh, Rhett you are a sick bastard. Then Scarlett reached down and caressed his manhood. He almost came in her hand. Was she awake? God, he hoped so. With her other hand she switched him to her other breast like he was her baby. Oh, this was so erotic. He looked up and she was looking down with lust in her eyes. Oh my! Then she moaned some more. And stroked him some more then she stopped. And smile and said, “I know what you want.” She rolled him over and he released her breast. She continued stroking him and Rhett was moaning, groaning and squirming. She straddled him and he inserted himself in her honey pot where the sweet nectar flowed. Rhett was so aroused that he reached his satisfaction quickly. Scarlett looked a little disappointed so Rhett rubbed her buttoned until he brought her to satisfaction with his hand while kissing her deeply. Then next morning after Bonnie had finished nursing, he put the child in her bassinet and laid back down next to Scarlett and said, “I want you to suck me off.” Scarlett sat up and kissed all the way down to his manhood. She took him in her mouth but kept her hand around his rod for stability. She twirled, she sucked, she brought him in and out, she squeezed with just enough pressure to make it pleasurable but not too much to make it painful. God she was made for this kind of activity. Rhett cried out, “I’m close.” And she sucked harder and her head went up and down faster and he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed and then she glided up and kissed him. Scarlett whispered, “Did I make you happy?” Rhett replied, “Oh God, yes.” She snuggled into him and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Three  
One day while Rhett and Scarlett were in a General Store Scarlett got into a conversation with a salesperson named Anna. She appeared to be in her early thirties. Her English accent was unmistakable and Scarlett asked how long had she been in the South. She had come to America with her husband in 1858. She had been happy enough in America although she missed her parents tremendously. Unfortunately, her husband had been killed in the war. She had lost her daughter to typhoid fever. All she wanted now was to go back home to England to be with her family. Rhett offered to pay her passage to England if she was willing to help with the children on their voyage. Within two days they were all on the ship for England.  
As they were standing by the rail waving goodbye Rhett said to Scarlett “I am going to allow you some freedom while we are on the ship. Why don’t you and Wade go explore the ship while I put the girls down for a nap?” Scarlett smiled and said, “I would much rather take a nap with the girls. Besides I’m sure exploring the ship with you would be more interesting for Wade. You know all the details of a ship that Wade would want to know.” Scarlett and the girls went to their stateroom, the largest on the ship, and all three laid down for a nap. Rhett did know all the details of the ship and enjoyed sharing them with Wade.   
That night at dinner Rhett shared some of his stories from his blockading days. Scarlett asked, “When did you start sailing?”  
“When I was eight. My brother, Ross, and I built a raft. I loved riding on that raft up and down the Ashley river.” Rhett said. A dark look came upon Rhett’s face. Scarlett didn’t know if it was the mention of the name Ashley or something else but she quickly changed the subject.   
Scarlett said, “This is the first watercraft I have ever been on. I am enjoying it. I hope I don’t get seasick.”  
Rhett shook his head and he came back from wherever he had gone and said, “I think you will be fine. The ocean is calm this time of year. If we were going to Africa, we might have some problems but not in the northern part of the Atlantic.”  
Wade asked, “Can you teach me to sail, Uncle Rhett?”  
Rhett responded, “Yes, I will. There are lots of rivers around London for me to teach you on. Yes. I like that idea. I will buy a sail boat once we get settled in our new home.”  
Scarlett asked, “Where are we going to live until our home is built?”   
Rhett said, “We will be staying at the Savoy Hotel. I always stay there. We will not be building a home but buying one already built. We will choose the home and the decorating style together. I can assure you, Madame, it will not look anything like that monstrosity you had built in Atlanta.”  
Scarlett finally showing some of her spirit said, “I loved that home!”  
Rhett said, “That was an ugly, eyesore of a house that was never a home. Hopefully we will do better with our home in London.”  
Scarlett had hope that Rhett was going to relax and be kind again because he wasn’t cruel when he was talking about the Atlanta house. She hoped this was the Rhett she got to live with in England. The thought of how mad Rhett was that fateful day in Atlanta still scared her.   
After two weeks at sea Rhett started teasing Scarlett again. He was behaving like the man who had called on her during the war or when she was married to Frank. She would get annoyed and yell at him but she never called him names anymore. And he would always laugh at her but she didn’t mind. It was just his peculiar way he had of interacting with her.   
One night while they were lying in bed talking, she said to Rhett, “Wasn’t that strange that Frank never ran you off? Anyone could see you were courting me.”  
Rhett burst out laughing and said, “I have wondered about that myself. If it had been me, I would have shot me.”  
Scarlett said almost sounding hurt, “You don’t think it was because he didn’t care. You would think he would run you off to keep the gossip down at least.”  
Rhett said, “I think he was so afraid of you that he wasn’t going to do anything that might make you mad. And maybe he saw that I made you laugh and enjoy yourself and he wanted that for you.”  
Scarlett smiled and said, “Aw, you make him sound so sweet. But not as sweet as you.” Scarlett could feel Rhett tensing up and what ever he was thinking she was sure she didn’t want him thinking. So, she kissed him. She would not say she could read him like a book but she was getting to be able to read him. The Scarlett of three months ago would have continued blathering along totally unaware of the stress she was causing her husband. This Scarlett had started being attuned to Rhett’s moods but she was also beginning to actually care about other people’s feelings and thoughts.   
They only had a few days left on the ship when Scarlett said to Rhett, “I’m really going to miss Anna. She is so nice. She is also good with the children. I think Ella is especially fond of her. Why do some people have a natural connection with children and some don’t? You, Melly, and Anna the children just bond with y’all. Then there’s people like me who no matter how hard I try the children would rather be with you or Anna.”  
Rhett thought about all the cruel comments he could make to Scarlett right now but she was trying and he wasn’t going to be hateful when she was trying. Rhett said, “It’s because you are trying too hard. They can feel your tenseness. Bonnie isn’t that way. I think she prefers you to everyone else.”  
“That’s just because she associates me with food.” Scarlett said sadly  
Rhett said as he wrapped his arms around Scarlett and led her back to their cabin for some afternoon delight, “Then my beautiful opportunist take advantage of the bond that’s already there and strengthen it.”  
Scarlett looked at him and said, “How?’  
As Rhett led her down the aisle to the cabin, he said, “Play with her, smile at her, and talk to her. Your other children are not use to you being with them. They are scared you are going to go away or you are going to snap at them. Keep doing what you are doing, spending time with them. Talk to Wade about the books he is reading, try actually reading the book he is reading with him. With Ella just sit and play dolls. They will come around. “  
By this time Rhett had Scarlett completely undress and was working on his own clothes. She was standing there completely naked and didn’t seemed to mind.   
Scarlett said in a quiet voice, “You don’t think Bonnie knows that I didn’t want a baby when I was pregnant. I love her now!”  
Rhett smiled at her and said, “No I don’t think she will ever know you didn’t want her at first. As long as you continue to shower her with love like you are now. Enough talk I have better things to do with our mouths.”   
And he proceeded to kiss her gently and slowly on her lips. She involuntarily opened her mouth for him and spread her legs for him. That action made Rhett very happy because he was going to be between her legs soon. But for now, he was going to pay close attention to her breasts. He loved to suck on her nipples until the milk came out. For some reason he found that very erotic. He continued teasing and enjoying her breasts. Judging by how much she was groaning and moaning he was sure she was enjoying it also. Then he kissed his way down her stomach until he was almost at her mound. He began kissing and licking all around her inner core. She was squirming around trying to get his mouth in the right place until she finally pushed his head into her sweet center. He would stay at her honey pot. He licked her outer lips and her pearl over and over again never staying anywhere too long. He occasionally would suck on her button. Finally, she said, “Rhett, please!” He put a finger in her then a second finger and knew he had sent her over the edge. He liked very much for her to put the prophylactic on him. He made her get on her hands and knees and he entered her from behind. He enjoyed this position very much, he found it a dominating position but he also liked that he could play with her button and bring her multiple orgasms. No, he was not completely over his anger from that day and when he felt that anger again, he felt the need to dominate her in a sexual way which he did. With that thought he allowed himself to release his seed and enjoy the wonderfully pleasant sensations. Fortunately for Scarlett she was so wrapped up in the pleasure she was feeling she never thought of herself as being dominated.   
Rhett no longer hid his love from Scarlett but he also didn’t tell her he loved her either. Rhett knew Scarlett was scared of him now. He didn’t want her to fear him but he did want her to know she could not push him around. He wanted her to respect him. He had her body and her mind. He probably had her soul. He would someday have her love but he needed to play the long game and be patient. Just because he fell in love with her in one minute doesn’t mean she was going to fall in love with him in a minute. Now that Mr. Wilkes was not constantly in her life, she would soon forget him. He felt she would eventually discover that she had never loved Ashley.   
Rhett was right about Scarlett forgetting about Ashley but it was because she was making herself never think about him. If Ashley ever came to mind, she pushed the thought away behind a locked door. He had joined all her childhood friends who had died in the war. It was too painful to remember so she chose to forget.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Four

That night Rhett and Scarlett had dinner with the Captain. They were among several other couples and Scarlett had a very good time socializing with the other people. It was strange to her that evening, she knew she was the prettiest woman at the table but made no effort to be the center of attention. She was content with Rhett holding her hand under the table. Occasionally he would squeeze her hand like he was telling her he knew she was still there. Probably for one of the first times Scarlett spoke to the women and listened to what they had to say. She was having a wonderful time but she didn’t ponder the matter because she was not one for self-reflection. When Rhett thought about her behavior, he decided that she may be growing up at last. After dessert Scarlett whispered in Rhett’s ear, “We have to go, now!” and stood up. Rhett had not been planning on leaving that early but had little choice but to leave because Scarlett looked like she would run off if he didn’t hurry. Rhett and Scarlett said goodbye to everyone and hurried out of the dining room. Scarlett was walking very fast and Rhett practically had to run to keep up. Rhett stopped her and said, “Scarlett why are you in such a hurry?” Scarlett said, “Bonnie needs me.” With that she hurriedly started walking again. Rhett decided he would talk to her when they got to their cabin. When they got to the cabin door, they could hear Bonnie crying through the door. As soon as Rhett got the door open Scarlett flew through the door to Bonnie. Scarlett took Bonnie and said, “How long has she been crying?” Anna said, “About five minutes.” Scarlett took Bonnie in their cabin and quickly got her breast out enough for Bonnie to latch on. Scarlett said to Rhett, “Get me out of this dress!” Rhett quickly unbutton her dress and helped Scarlett slip out of it while not disturbing Bonnie’s feeding. Scarlett said, “Get everything off me!” When Rhett finished Scarlett was sitting there in nothing but her chemise. Scarlett was able to relax at last. She turned to Rhett and said, “Please offer Anna a job as our nursemaid. She is the best.” Rhett said, “I’ll go talk to her now.” Scarlett said, “No, tomorrow is soon enough. Come sit beside me and rub my feet. I think my new shoes are too tight.” Rhett laughed. He sat down and rubbed her feet for a few minutes. He finally said, “How did you know?” Scarlett laughed and said, “I have no idea. One minute everything was fine. The next minute I had an urgent need to leave.” Rhett said, “I think you have bonded with at least one of your children.” Scarlett said in a whisper, “I’m glad it was yours.” Rhett knew she loved him. She may not discern it for several years but he decided this was good enough. If he tried to force her to admit it, she would probably go in the opposite direction and never admit it.   
What Scarlett didn’t tell Rhett was she could feel herself leaking and knew it was time for Bonnie’s feeding. The reason they had to leave the dining room so quickly was because she was afraid, she would leak through. The reason she practically ran back to the cabin is that when Bonnie gets mad it takes forever for her to calm down enough to nurse. Scarlett knew her youngest daughter had a lot of her personality traits. She wasn’t going to correct Rhett if he wanted to believe she had a mystic connection with his child. He wasn’t wrong when he called her opportunistic.   
Anna agreed to come to work for them when they got to England. The salary Rhett offered was amazing and they would provide room and board also. Awesome! She didn’t know how long she would stay but it was nice to already have a job with such a nice couple. A couple that were so much in love and loved their children too.   
Rhett got them a suite at the Savoy Hotel. He would have to contact his lawyer, Mr. Sawyer, here in London and get a list of houses that were for sale. He would also get Mr. Sawyer to get them invited to the high society parties. He was tired of being a renegade. It was time he settled down and became the gentleman that he was. He wanted Scarlett to have a social circle. They had both ruined their reputations in Atlanta. He would not let that happen again. He wanted the children to be included in all society had to offer. He planned to keep Scarlett on a very tight leash for a while. She was going to become the perfect lady and a decent mother. Now that she didn’t have those businesses to take up her time, she should be able to devote herself to her offspring. Rhett laughed at the nature of man. When he was single, he didn’t care that he was not accepted by society. Because he wanted Scarlett, he had encouraged her to thumb her nose at society. Now that he was a father, he wanted to be a gentleman so his children would be included. He never thought he would want to be accepted back into society or that he would work to have it happen.   
Rhett didn’t know what had happen the other night when she rushed back to the cabin but he knew she didn’t have a mystic connection with Bonnie. Her body probably told her in some way that it was time for Bonnie’s feeding. He like the fact that she went along with the mystic connection angle. He laughed about what she said about being glad it was my child. Yes. She was in love with him she just didn’t know it.  
Scarlett was thinking about her situation. Rhett was actually being nicer now than he had ever been before when they lived in Atlanta. He was always looking at her so fondly. She knew he loved her. He wanted to control everything about her. Wasn’t that something Ashley had said in the library that day so long ago about her. That she would want all of her husband his soul, his love, his thoughts. Yes. She did want all of him and he wanted all of her. She smiled. It was going to be a good life.   
When Rhett told Scarlett, they would be accepted into society here in London because of his wealth that made her relax. She would behave by all the rules her mother and Mammy had drilled into her. She had regained most of her spirit that she had lost that fateful day but she always showed Rhett respect. She would find things to do with her time because as she had already surmised Rhett would never let her own a business again. She would join the sewing circles and work on the charities. She would manage the household and the children. Hopefully Rhett would continue to want to spend time with her. And she would have his children. It no longer mattered if she had a 17-inch waist or a 20-inch waist.   
They started looking for a house that very week. Scarlett was so excited. Rhett was surprised at her excitement but he got carried away by it. They found a house they both like. The décor was nice enough for them to go ahead and move in. Scarlett hired staff and went about making it into a home. Rhett spent his mornings with the children and then worked in the afternoon. He ran into some ex-patriots from his blockade days. Scarlett was nice to them and their spouses but she never invited them to their home or accepted invitations from them. Rhett agreed with her decision. She met some ladies of society and started attending their sewing circles and their charities. She actually found there were two or three ladies in each group that she wanted to become friends with. Every time Rhett thought Scarlett was becoming too English, she would make a comment that would make him laugh and assure him she was still his Scarlett.  
Rhett told her they were going to christen every room in the house. Scarlett didn’t know what he meant until one night he led her down to the dining room and sat her on the table in front of where he sat. He then proceeded to kiss her slowly down to her breasts. Scarlett said, “Rhett what about the servants?” Rhett said, “They have all retired for the evening. Nobody will disturb us.” He continued sucking on her nipples. He loved her breasts. He continued down to her button. Scarlett moaned and squirmed. Scarlett now looked forward to this part of their lovemaking and was disappointed when Rhett didn’t kiss her down there. Scarlett could feel herself getting close and Rhett inserted his finger in her and she was gone. Then another finger and she just couldn’t stop feeling. Rhett inserted himself in her and whispered in her ear “We are going to make another baby tonight, Okay?” Rhett knew she would agree to anything right now as long as he didn’t stop his rod from going in and out. She was so very tight which was amazing after three children or maybe he was so very big. He opened his eyes and saw her pleasure on her face and released his seed. He didn’t know why but it was always fantastic with Scarlett. After they had finished christening the last room in the house which was the kitchen, Scarlett told Rhett she loved him and he told her he loved her also.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter 5  
About every three weeks she would get a letter from Melanie Wilkes. Scarlett’s attitude never changed when she received these letters. She would mention what everyone was up to and make funny comments. Suellen would write once a month and Suellen’s letters received the same response as Melly’s letters. He never saw her with that dreamy look that she had reserved for Ashley. She once said, “The war killed so many people from my childhood. Then there were those that were never the same after they came back from the war, like Ashley.”   
They had another child two years after Bonnie was born, a little boy, Alexander Gerald. Alex looked so much like Rhett that Scarlett knew exactly what Rhett had looked like as a child. The two traits Scarlett contributed were Alex’s green eyes and Scarlett’s dimples. And another daughter, Melanie Anne, two years after that. Melly as they called her looked just like Scarlett but with green eyes. And another daughter, Elizabeth Katie, two years after that. They called her Elizabeth. She was a feminine version of Rhett even down to his black eyes. Rhett said, “Finally, I have a child who looks just like me so we are finished.” Scarlett laughed. She knew the reason he wanted to stop having children was because he was afraid, he would die before they were grown. He somehow fixed the situation and they never had any more children. Scarlett never saw the Rhett from that fateful day but she always remembered he was there. Rhett was an involved father but he was also a marshmallow where the children were concerned. He had a hard time saying ‘no’ but he always back Scarlett up when she said ‘no’  
Through the years he was a good, kind, faithful husband and Scarlett loved him dearly. She was glad that he had whisk her away from Atlanta. That was not a good idea to kick her husband out of her bed. There was a changed in their relationship from that day forward. He allowed her to see how much he loved her and she discovered she loved him too.   
When they heard about Melly’s death they both were sad for many days afterward but their relationship didn’t change. Rhett had been secure enough in his relationship with Scarlett to make the joke. “Mr. Wilkes is available. Do I need to worry about divorce papers being served on me?” Scarlett looked at him, smiled and swatted his chest.   
When their youngest was four they visited relatives throughout the south but were happy to return to England. They went to Tara. Will and Suellen were happy but they were just farmers. Suellen was bitter because of how far she had fallen. Scarlett listened but didn’t comment. She told Rhett, “Nothing is the same even Tara is just a farm with share croppers.” They visited Mammy’s grave. They each missed the old servant who had been more of a mother to Scarlett than her real mother. Scarlett did not have any anger towards Mammy she had done the only thing she could do on that fateful day.   
Fortunately, they had visited Elizabeth Butler while they were in the South and when Rhett’s mother died the following year, he was sad but as he said, “She has been out of my life for so long it is hard to grieve for her.” Scarlett said, “You did all you could to make her last days comfortable.” He sold her home on the The Battery and all the contents. Scarlett’s aunts and Grandpere had passed away. Her Grandpere had left his entire fortune to the charities and some relatives in France.   
When they went to Atlanta everything had changed and remained the same. The Old Guard matrons had died but there were new matrons with sticks up their asses. They saw Ashley and Beau when they were in Atlanta. Ashley was a sad man, with stoop shoulders, thin gray hair and that faraway look in his eyes. Scarlett asked Rhett, “What happened to Ashley?” Rhett said, “He was a man reared to live in the Old South but forced to live in the New South. He just couldn’t adjust to his new life.” Beau wanted to go to Harvard and Rhett made it happen by paying his tuition. All Rhett said was, “Miss Melly would have wanted us to do it.” Scarlett agreed. He had asked about Belle and found out she had moved to New Orleans a year after they had left Atlanta. Nobody knew where she was. Rhett said, “She probably changed her name and became the respectable widow who lived down the street.” Scarlett hoped so. They had also visited Washington DC, New York and Boston.   
On the return trip Scarlett became quiet and morose. Rhett wanted to know what was wrong. Scarlett said, “Our children see the United States as one big unit. They don’t see it as North and South. So much of our heritage has been lost because of the war. They will never know the south we were raised in.” Rhett said, “Our way of life was lost the day the Confederates fired on Ft. Sumter.” And wrapped her up in his arms. A couple of weeks after Scarlett had returned from her trip to the South, she was her happy self and Rhett knew she had done that by shutting those memories away.  
Wade went to Oxford instead of Harvard and was a successful lawyer in London. Wade sold Beau his half of the Hamilton House in Atlanta. Wade was never returning to the United States. He was happily married to the daughter of a Baron. Alex went to Oxford then came home and worked with his dad making money through investments. Alex was a shy, quiet thoughtful person. He was so different from his parents that if he hadn’t look so much like Rhett there may have been questions of his parentage.   
The girls each had a season in London. Rhett received so many offers for their hands in marriage that it was difficult to sort through them all. Ella’s suitors were very nice, rich and in the peerage but Ella had eyes only for one of the gentlemen. Ella’s suitor was mild mannered and very respectful of Ella. Rhett thought of him as a meek little rabbit. When Jordan came to ask Rhett for Ella’s hand in marriage Rhett was rather rude and straight out told him ‘no.’ Jordan said, “Sir you leave me no choice. I will marry Ella.” The next week Rhett caught Ella and Jordan running away together. They were going to elope. Rhett told them to come back to the house and they would do it right. Jordan knew that Ella had a dowry but that was it. She would not inherit from Rhett. It was a lie. He would divide his estate between all six of their children.   
Bonnie was a problem. After her third season Rhett told her she was being too picky. She needed to settle down. Scarlett for once interfered. She said to Rhett, “Bonnie needs to find her true love not settle for someone. The worst that can happen is she lives with us the rest of our lives. I would be happy with her companionship.” Rhett told Bonnie the next day that he had misspoken and she never had to marry if she didn’t want to marry. Bonnie hugged her Dad’s neck and thanked him. Bonnie knew her Mother had spoken to her Dad about the situation.   
Alex had been forced to escort Bonnie to all the social engagements of the season. His parents knew that was the only way he would attend these events was as Bonnie’s escort. Bonnie and Alex were very close. At one of the events Bonnie did some matchmaking. She had a friend that was a wall flower and a brother that was a wall flower and she introduced them. They immediately started talking about books. Bonnie left them knowing Alex would be married within a year. And he was. Alex’s wife Peggy reminded Scarlett of Melanie Wilkes and was happy with the choice. Rhett approved also. And they were married within a year. 

Bonnie was going through her fourth season at the same time Melly started her first season. Melly was another problem. She couldn’t say no to any of the young men when they asked her to marry them. Rhett had six young men ask for Melly’s hand in a three-week period. When Rhett asked her if she was serious about any of these young men Melly said, “No, Daddy. I just can’t hurt their feelings by saying ‘No.’   
Rhett said, “So you leave it to me to hurt their feelings.”  
Melly said, “You do it so well and so easily. Then there are no hard feelings.”  
Rhett said, “Be sure and tell me if there is one you do want to marry.” And walked away shaking his head.   
When Noah began to call on Melly there was no question he was madly in love with her and fortunately Melly was in love with him. Their first daughter to get married was Melly. Noah was in line to become a Marquess and he had enough money to not need Melly’s money when she inherited it. She was married the following fall.   
Bonnie’s sixth season was Elizabeth’s first season. Elizabeth was a smashing success. Rhett didn’t have a lot of men asking for her hand in marriage. There were still a few. When Rhett asked Elizabeth about these young men she always said, “I told them ‘no.’ One day Elizabeth told Rhett at the breakfast table Harold will call on you to ask for my hand in marriage I told him ‘yes’. Rhett interrogated the young man and was happy with Elizabeth’s choice. She was married the following spring.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW

Chapter Six

Scarlett was happy with her life. Five of her six children were happily married and her favorite was still living at home. Bonnie was an old maid by the standards of the day. Scarlett was happy for Bonnie that she never had to marry anyone she didn’t love. As far as Scarlett was concerned, she could be single the rest of her life if that is what Bonnie wanted. One day while they were sitting in the garden Bonnie asked the real story of how her parents had met.   
Scarlett laughed and said, “You are your father’s daughter. Everyone thinks that you are just like me but the traits that they think prove the point are the same traits your father has.”   
Bonnie smiled, “I know. I never correct Daddy when he says I am just like you.”   
Scarlett smiled and said, “You are much smarter than I was at your age. Another trait we need to ascribe to your father.”   
Bonnie then said, “I’m not letting you off the hook.”   
Scarlett laughed again and said, “I hated your father when I first met him. I had just confessed my love to another man who ended up marrying another woman. Your father used that information to make me let him call on me. Your father did not want to get married. But after my second husband died, he decided that was the only way he was going to have me was through marriage. The day of my second husband’s funeral your father came and asked me to marry him. I married him for his money. He married me for my body. The truth was we loved each other but were too proud to admit it. Our first two years of marriage were kind of rough but things changed after you were born. We realized we loved each other.”   
Bonnie said, “I think you are leaving some big chunks of the story out but I am not going to press the point because I can tell you really don’t want to tell me. There is someone I think I love. I will tell you if you promise not to tell Daddy.”  
Scarlett said, “No. I can’t make that promise. Your father can read me like an open book. He will know I have a secret.”  
Bonnie smiled and said, “Okay I will tell you anyway. I’m in love with Beau Wilkes.”  
Scarlett said, “What! How did you meet? Is he in England? I haven’t seen him in a number of years. Oh, your father is not going to like this. I will tell him at the best time.”  
Bonnie laughed and said, “Mother, I love you. You have always been on my side. You would think I could handle Daddy because we are alike.”  
Scarlett said, “Your father doesn’t handle well. You have to handle him very delicately.”  
Bonnie laughed and said, “Beau graduated from Harvard and came to London to see Wade. Wade and Beau have corresponded over the years. He was going on a Grand Tour except his father only had the money for his ticket over here. When he got here, he enrolled in the medical school and Wade helped him with the tuition. I met him three years ago one time when we were both at Wade’s house. We saw each other only at Wade’s house for the first six months. He asked if he could call on me and I don’t know why but Wade said, ‘I don’t think your father would like that.’ We have been meeting secretly for the last two years. He asked me to marry him.”  
Scarlett asked, “Is he going back to Atlanta?”  
Bonnie said, “No. His father is a shell of a man and his Aunt India is a bitter old maid. There is nothing there for him.”  
Scarlett said, “That will help.”  
Bonnie said, “Was his father the man you were in loved with?”  
Scarlett said, “Yes. But not really. I thought I loved him but I really didn’t. He was a fantasy I made up.”  
Bonnie reached over and hugged her mother. Bonnie said, “Is Daddy still jealous?”  
Scarlett said, “I don’t know. We don’t talk about it. It is a taboo subject. Besides your father would never admit to being jealous,” Scarlett was amazed at how honest she was being with Bonnie. She felt she had to be totally honest with Bonnie for this to work out right. “Have Wade bring Beau over for Sunday dinner. Let’s see how your father reacts.”  
Rhett knew Scarlett was up to something but he was willing to give her some time to see how it worked out.   
Wade sent a note asking to bring Beau to dinner Sunday. Scarlett shared with Rhett that Beau was coming for Sunday dinner. When he didn’t act surprised Scarlett knew he had known all along that Beau was in London.   
Scarlett asked, “How long have you known he was in England?”  
Rhett smiled and said, “Practically since he stepped foot on the island. I have been providing the funds for his medical education. What is it that you are trying to keep from me?”  
Scarlett said, “Bonnie has been seeing him for the last 2 and a half years. He has asked her to marry him. They are afraid that your unexplainable hostility toward his father will make you say ‘no.’  
Rhett smiled and walked over to Scarlett and wrapped her in his arms and told her, “I love you. Thank you for being totally honest with me. I will not stop him from marrying Bonnie if I think he is a good match for her. I do still hate Mr. Wilkes but I will not carry that over to his son.”  
Scarlett hugged him back and said, “Thank you.”  
They had dinner with Beau that Sunday. Beau was well mannered and kind. When Scarlett saw him, she thought of her golden knight but when he talked to her she thought of the best woman who had ever lived. Rhett interrogated him over the dinner table but Beau held his own. Finally, Rhett asked, “Do you plan to leave England anytime soon?”  
Beau said, “No sir. I do not but that doesn’t mean that circumstances won’t change and I leave England. I promise you Captain Butler I will always take care of your daughter.”  
Rhett said, “You have my permission to marry my daughter.”  
Beau and Bonnie were elated and asked to be excused to talk about their future plans.   
Scarlett said to Rhett, “You surprised me with your endorsement of them getting married.”  
Rhett told her to come to him. He stood her between his legs and looked up at her. He said, “It is not an Ashley-Scarlett match. It is not a Melly-Scarlett match. It is a Melly-Rhett match. Miss Melly was the only person on the face of the earth who could make me willingly behave like a gentleman. I suspect Beau will bring out the finer aspects of our daughter and our daughter will always admire her husband.”  
All Scarlett said, “Oh Rhett.” And he proceeded to make love to his wife. Fortunately, Rhett had little problems achieving and maintaining an erection which was amazing for a man his age. When Scarlett went down on him, he remembered the first time she sucked him off which made his erection that much harder. He could picture her on her knees sucking him off that first time. Of course, he could simply look down and there was the whole scene re-enacted. Rhett said, “Scarlett, Look at me.” And she did and he felt his release. After she had swallowed, she climbed on him and kissed him. He ran his hands down her back over that beautiful round behind and into her honey pot. It never ceased to amaze him how wet she got while sucking him off. Rhett rolled her over and kissed his way down to the apex of her thighs. He teased by kissing the inside of her thighs almost to the center and then kissing her outer lips. When he finally touched her bud with his tongue she went off like a firecracker. He then inserted two fingers and she kept riding the wave. He knew he would not get another erection for several hours so this was the only way he could pleasure her at the moment but she didn’t act like it was a problem. 

The years passed and grandchildren arrived. They were good grandparents.   
Rhett had his seventieth birthday this year. He and Scarlett still went out dancing at least once a week. They just didn’t dance every dance like they did in their younger days. Who would have thought he would live this long? He had a good life and fortunately Scarlett had been beside him for most of it. He knew he was dying. The doctor told him he had lung cancer but Rhett had refused any treatment. He made the doctor promise not to tell anyone not even his son-in-law. That’s not how he wanted to spent his last days. His early years were catching up with him. All he wanted was Scarlett by his side when he died. She would be well taken care of by their children and his money. He had repeatedly told her that he didn’t want her wearing black for him. He told her that he wanted her to live the rest of her life as fully as possible. She probably wouldn’t listen. She never did.  
Scarlett knew Rhett was dying. She could read him like a book after all these years of marriage. He didn’t want her to know. He didn’t want her to worry about him. Silly man. How could she not worry about him after all this time.   
When he took his last breath Scarlett’s face was the last thing he saw and she said, “Wait for me.” And he whispered, “I always have.”


End file.
